


The end of Sam Winchester [Traduction]

by Eatares8



Series: Short Stories in English [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Someone wants to kill him, What will happen ?, You will see ..., for very understandable reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: Sam should have been more cautious, really.Traduction of my short french work, also posted today.
Series: Short Stories in English [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814401





	The end of Sam Winchester [Traduction]

A shadow glides quietly along the walls of the bunker, shaving the furniture silently while continually approaching its prey.

  
  
A rictus.

  
Hands rise slowly, so as not to alarm the poor victim, only a few steps away, after several hours of slow advance towards revenge.

  
  
Sam Winchester, Devil’s vessel, great hunter, and many other rather impressive things, collapses in a loud noise of  overturned chair and body falling to the ground under the power of the cast iron stove shot received at the back of the skull.

  
The attacker now stands in front of the  unconscious figure, fully visible satisfaction in the gaze as a whisper is heard:   
  
_ \- You shouldn’t have taken the last piece of pie Sammy … _


End file.
